I Will Always Love You
by Ark Glee
Summary: After Karofsky has been at Dalton, he falls in love with Sebastian. He sends Sebastian a text, and Sebastian replies to meet him later that night. Will this ruin their reputation at Dalton? Find out.


I Will Always Love You

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

After my first completed FanFiction ,"My Heart Will Go On,". I decided to continue with a Karofsky/Sebastian story. So here it is. Also this is a dedication to Whitney Houston and her song I Will Always Love You. RIP WHITNEY.

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

Karofsky opened his phone to see if Sebastian had replied to his text. It had been about an hour since he texted him back. He was tapping his foot, while sitting on a bench outside of Dalton. Karofsky had just transferred to Dalton about two months ago, and was in love with Sebastian Smythe. He was actually in a relationship with him. After the whole suicide attempt of Karofsky, and a change in heart of Sebastian, Sebastian took a liking in to Karofsky. Once, Karofsky got there, Sebastian showed Karofsky where everything was at Dalton. Karofsky was happy to be at Dalton. His phone rang, it was his father.

"Dad, is everything ok?" asked Dave.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU DAVID?" yelled his father, Paul, asking him questions.

"Still here at Dalton, I have to have some tutoring so I can catch up in time for the final," replied Dave.

"That was tonight? You had you're dinner party tonight for getting in to UCLA! You decide to blow it off for this bullshit?" asked Paul.

"Sorry, I'll be there in ten minutes," replied Dave.

"It's too late, we cancelled it," said Paul.

Paul hung up. Dave just sat there in tears, he couldn't believe his father would get so mad at him for something as small as that.

Karofsky got a text from Sebastian, it wasn't good.

_Meet me in the Warbler Room tonight at ten. _

* * *

><p>Friday Night<p>

It was exactly 9:45 when Dave snuck out. He couldn't leave the house because of the suicide attempt. Dalton was only about a five minute walk from Karofsky's new house. He had a key in his back pocket that could get him into Dalton. He put the key into the keyhole and it worked, he was in! Karofsky was walking down to the Warbler room and the door was open.

"Well hello there sexy," said Sebastian.

Sebastian was naked. His cock was hanging out, David got a boner.

"Well hell-lo," said Karofsky in a voice that was making him excited.

"Take off you clothes, unless you want me to help," said Sebastian.

Sebastian walked over and hugged him. He saw a bulge in Karofsky's pants.

"Take off your shoes," said Sebastian.

Karofsky did so, and also took off his sock. He knew they were going to get dirty. Sebastian took Dave's belt off, and stripped his pants and underwear off. He just sat there and saw the humongous cock of Karofsky.

"Mhmm," said Sebastian.

Karofsky took off his shirt, and waited for Sebastian. Sebastian was already ahead of the game. He was sucking on Dave's cock. Karofsky liked that, the noises he was making were the most beautiful noises Sebastian heard.

"Keep sucking," Karofsky, "ohh."

It was just a little longer until the cum of Karofsky started leaking out of his mouth. Sebastian swallowed with pride. Karofsky had made a huge orgasm that could be heard from miles away.

"Time for the fucking now, " said Sebastian.

Sebastian threw Karofsky too the floor. They decided Sebastian would be the one fucking the other. Sebastian got the lube out and rubbed it in Karofsky's ass.

"I don't think we'll need a condom tonight," said Sebastian getting ready to stick his dick up Karofsky's ass.

He shoved it up his ass and started. They took it slow in the beginning.

"Ugh, ugh, want me to go harder?" asked Sebastian.

"Harder and faster," said Karofsky with an urge her couldn't resisited.

Sebastian did as said and he went faster.

"Oh yeah, you like that Dave?" asked Sebastian said as he was fucking him.

"It's the best night of my life," said Dave.

"Good," said Sebastian.

Sebastian could feel that an orgasm was about to be mad, he started going slower and slower until the cum came out.

"Ugghhhhhh, oh yeah!" exclaimed Sebastian.

Cum was spewing all over the place. Dave even licked some of it.

"Your cum tastes amazing," said Dave.

Sebastian just curled up next to David. Sebastian started to rub his foot against Karofsky's, and Karofsky did the same thing. They started a game of footsies. Dave leaned in and kissed with Sebastian. Sebastian kissed back and used tongue. Karofsky had just been given a blow job, just got fucked, is playing footsies, and is now making out with Sebastian. Life was good. There was a knock on the window, it was Wes. He saw everything and was grossed out. Wes would wait until Monday, to tell headmaster.

"Wanna do round 2?" asked Karofsky. "I'll fuck you this time."

"Sure, said Sebastian.

And so they began.

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

"I saw them, in the warbler room fucking each other. Cum was everywhere. Do you need me to show you?" asked Wes.

"No, I believe you," said The Headmaster.

"Thank you," said Wes.

"Wes, tell them to come inside and sit. And you go back to class," said Headmaster.

"Yes sir," replied Wes.

Wes stepped outside and said Dave and Sebastian had to go in.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU TWO THINKING, FUCKING ON MY SCHOOL?" asked Headmaster in a voice mad as hell.

"I don't know, where horny. Our hormones are kicking in, sir," said Karofsky.

"It's not our fault that we are sexually active," said Sebastian.

"Well you two know that sex isn't allowed on my campus. I have no choice to expel you both," said Headmaster.

"WHAT?" asked Karofsky and Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, sex on campus equals expulsion. I'll call you parents to pick you two up. Now get out of my office you disgusting boys," said Headmaster.

They walked out with tears. Karofsky would either have to go back to McKinley or Westerville. Sebastian didn't have any other options.

"What are we going to do?" asked Dave.

"Well we are going to stay strong and go with the flow. I promise I'll still be your boyfriend after this," said Sebastian.

"You mean it?" asked Karofsky.

"100%," said Sebastian.

"I will always love you," said Dave.

"I will always love you too," said Karofsky.

They headed into the Warbler room for one last song.

_If I should stay,I would only be in your way._

_So I'll go, but I knowI'll think of you ev'ry step of the way._

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_You, my darling you. Hmm._

_Bittersweet memoriesthat is all I'm taking with me._

_So, goodbye. Please, don't cry._

_We both know I'm not what you, you need._  
><em>And I will always love you.I will always love you.<em>

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of._

_And I wish to you, joy and happiness._

_But above all this, I wish you love._

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I, I will always love you._

_You, darling, I love you._

_Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._


End file.
